Forever Cursed
by Chibimax
Summary: A month later after the incident, the Ed boys come back from a failed scam. Eddy complains as he sees Ed and Edd stare at the full moon, but what will Eddy and the cult-a-sac kids do when the two Eds change once again in the creatures of the night?
1. Not again

Forever Cursed

Chapter 1: Not again

While enjoying the beautiful view of the moon, Edd couldn't help it, but felt strange.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to transform back into a werewolf and howl at the moon? I know we have broke the curse. Maybe it's just because I'm still thinking as a werewolf, but still… Should I ask Ed, if he feel strange too? Oh stop worrying Eddward and enjoy the view.' Thought Double D and continued looking at the moon.

oOoOoOoOo

A month later,

"This all your fault Sock-head!" yelled Eddy angry as the Eds walked beaten up away from the forest.

"My fault?"

"Yes! Your fault! If you didn't freak out when Rolf was standing behind you and did warn us he was into us, instead of screaming, we could have gotten away without a bruise!"

"Excuse me Eddy, but I did tell you and Ed that we better should go before Rolf would find us and you just didn't listen!"

"Well, make me listen to you then next time!" yelled Eddy.

Eddy continued yelling about being beaten up by Rolf and not doing a great job hiding the tents of those Urban Rangers. While Eddy was ranting about what happened, Ed and Double D stopped following the short Ed.

"Hey Sock-head, lost your tongue or do you for once don't know what to say anymore?" said Eddy as me started to miss Edd's comment. When he didn't get any comment of Edd, Eddy turned around.

"Oh come on guys! We don't have time for this! We need to plan the next scam for tomorrow!" said Eddy in frustration as he saw Ed and Double D staring at the full moon in the sky. "Lumpy! Sock-head!"

Suddenly, Ed and Double D grabbed their stomachs in pain and fell on their knees. "You know, this is starting to get old, guys and it's starting to get on my nerves!" Said Eddy, before walking to his friends to give them a good kick in the butt, but Eddy stopped in his tracks as he really saw his friends, screaming in pain and changing.

Eddy froze. This was the first time he saw his friends transform into werewolves. As he watched he couldn't move his feet. He felt going stiff as Plank was. When Ed and Double D where fully changed into werewolves, they howled at the moon, making Eddy to scream his heart out.

Eddy started to run away. 'What should I do What should I do? Run for my life or go and get help? Think Eddy! Think!' thought Eddy when he ran down the lane. 'Rolf! He'll help!'

oOoOoOo

Rolf sighed as he looked at the damage what the Eds have left behind. "Rolf!"

Rolf looked up when he saw Eddy running to him. "Come back for more Ed boy?" Rolf asked and jumped a bit when Eddy grabbed him around his waist.

"You've gotta help me Rolf!" Eddy said with a panicked voice. "Double D and Ed have changed into werewolves again!"

"Calm down greedy Ed boy." Said Rolf as he pushed Eddy off his waist. "You know they can't change into werewolves as you have free them from their curse."

"You have to believe me, Rolf!"

Suddenly, Ed jumped from the bushes and attacked Eddy and Rolf. Eddy screamed and ran as Rolf ducked away.

Ed growled angry and slammed his claws in Rolf's way. Rolf ducked again and was ready to kick Ed away, when Double D jumped on Ed. Double D tried to hold Ed down, while looking at Rolf.

Rolf immediately understood what Double D tried to say. Rolf jumped up and ran out of the way of the two werewolves. And just in time as Ed had found a way to get free from Double D's grip and threw his friend again a tree.

Double D shook his head as he laid against the tree. Ed charged at Double D, biting him once again in the right shoulder. Double D howl in pain, before Ed threw Double D like a doll away again.

Rolf and Eddy watched the two were-Ed boys fight each other, until Eddy found some sticks. Eddy grabbed one of the sticks and charged to Ed, knocking the long neck Ed boy out. Rolf had followed Eddy's example and went for Double D, who was holding his wounded shoulder.

Double D looked up in fear as he saw Rolf coming to him to knock him out. "Rolf wait!" yelled Eddy as he jumped in front of Double D.

"What are you doing Ed boy? He must be knocked out as he can bite us and turn us into one of them." Said Rolf confused, lowering the stick.

"Rolf, do you remind what you have said last month about willpower? Ed may have lost his control again, but I don't need to be smart as sock-head to know he is in control!"

Rolf looked from Eddy to Double D and from Double D back to Eddy. "Rolf believe short Ed boy, but Rolf do not trust brainy werewolf Ed boy as he still can infect Rolf with his curse. Rolf shall make a muzzle from his belt." Said Rolf as he pulled out his belt of his pants.

Double D whined when Rolf had muzzled him. "Now we only need a leash to guide Ed boy back home." Rolf looked around before whistling on his fingers. From a tree, Johnny, Plank and Jimmy crawled down, shaking like they have seen the devil.

"I-i-i-is it safe?" asked Jimmy scared.

"Yes it is as short Ed boy has knock werewolf long neck Ed boy out and injured brainy werewolf Ed boy is muzzled by Rolf, but he needs a leash to be guided home. Please make a leash for Ed boy so you can earn make a leash for animals to guide them home badge." Said Rolf to his Urban Ranger members.

"Okay!" Both Jonny and Jimmy said.

'Oh please, what am I? A dog?' thought Double D, before he tried to growl at Eddy who was laughing like hell.

In a few minutes, Double D was limping back to Ed's house on a leash made out of ropes. Eddy had laughed with Double D for a while, until he had to help Rolf carrying Ed to his house. "Man Ed, you need to stop eating so much." Grumbled Eddy as he was sweating hard. "Hey Jonny, want to trade and let me walk the dog?"

Double D growled at Eddy, but stopped as Jonny pulled on the leash. "No growling to people, Double D." Jonny said stern. Double D looked annoyed before catching some glimpse of Eddy giggling.

"Urban Ranger Jimmy, please tell everyone to come to long neck Ed boy's house. They need to know what happened."

Jimmy nodded before he walked a big way around Double D and ran to Kevin's house. Double D sighed and was glad he didn't need to walk anymore as they finally came to Ed's house. Rolf pushed the bell and in matter of minutes, Sarah opened.

"What is it R…" Sarah stopped in her line as he saw her brother and Double D in werewolf form. "What happened?"

"The two infected Ed boys have changed into werewolves again. Rolf do not know why, but Rolf need to lock up muzzled Ed boy somewhere."

'Don't forget to threat my injury! I defiantly won't want this to get infected.' Thought Edd.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Everyone looked up to see Nazz, Kevin and Jimmy standing at the door. Nazz immediately walked to Double D and started to pet him. "Your wounded, poor thing." Nazz said as Double D whined. "And who put this thing on you?"

"No Nazz! Don't!" yelled Kevin as Nazz pulled off the muzzle. 'Ah! Finally free. Thank you, Nazz.' Thought Double D as he moved his muzzle for a bit.

"Oh relax, Kevin. Double D wouldn't bite me. Aren't you, Double D?"

'Not in a life time.' Double D thought as he wagged his tail a bit. Nazz giggled before asking Sarah if she could use the bathroom to clean Double D's shoulder wound. Double D followed Nazz like a loyal werewolf to the bathroom and let Nazz clean out his wound. After a few minutes, Kevin was watching Nazz as he didn't trust Nazz alone with a werewolf.

"There all done." Said Nazz happy as the wound was cleaned and dressed.

Before Double D could do anything, Kevin grabbed Double D by the leash and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Come on Double Dweeb, let's lock you up in your fellow werewolf companion room."

oOoOoOoOo

Wow! I've finished the first chapter! I'd never thought I would have got there! As you can see, this is kinda a alterative ending / spin off whatever you want to call it of Ed Edd 'n Eddy: Night of the were-Ed comic made by Nintendo-Nut1. This is also my entry for her contest on EEnE: Night of the were-Ed group.

I hope you guys loved the first chapter of the story. I also hope I didn't make too many misspells or grammars or even did go OOC. As for the puppy act between Double D and Nazz, I blame Boys will be Eds episode for it. No, I haven't seen the movie yet, so I don't know what is going on between Nazz and Kevin.

But, I'm also having a problem. I just had one idea for one or two chapters and that's it. Normally, I would brainstorm for a while and have a idea for the whole story, but now nothing!

If you have any idea's where I should go with this story (no I will not turn Edd into a hybrid, I would like to keep him wolfy :p) please tell me!

Well, that's all for now. See you (maybe) on the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE or the idea of Nintendo-Nut1. I have permission of Nintendo-Nut1 to use her idea.


	2. I'm sorry

Forever Cursed

Chapter Two: I'm sorry

The kids sat all in the kitchen of Sarah and Ed. "Let me get this straight, you three where coming back from the woods when, Ed and Double D started to transform into werewolves again?"

"That's what I've been saying the whole time, shovel chin head!" said Eddy frustrated.

"Rolf do not understand why the curse is not broken." said Rolf as was thinking. "Rolf did everything what should broke the curse, but yet the two Ed boys are still cursed."

"Ah don't blame it on you, Rolf. Plank makes these mistakes too and I don't blame him. Wait, what did you say? I'm not talking about that time! Besides it wasn't my fault we got stuck!"

Everyone ignored Jonny and Plank as the two started to bicker with each other. "I suggest we wait until Ed and Double D are back to normal again. Then we could ask what happened and maybe Double D could figure out what's happening." Suggested Nazz.

"Okay then, but someone needs to keep a watch on them." Said Sarah. "I'll watch my brother."

"Are you sure to do that, Sarah?" asked Jimmy worried. "He could hurt you."

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I'm ready for him this time." Smiled Sarah to her best friend.

"Fine, then I'll watch Double Dork." Said Kevin as he stood up, grabbing his baseball bat and went to Ed's room.

After a while, Eddy comes into the basement. "What do you want, Dork?"

"I want to talk to Double D." said Eddy short.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I say so, besides he can be dangerous."

"Oh really? Then why was he walking like a trained dog on the leash a few minutes ago?"

Kevin gave Eddy a look, before he moved away from the door. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Eddy looked at Kevin, before having a plan. Eddy opened the door and tried to lock Kevin out, but it didn't work. "Don't even think about it!" said Kevin as he hit the door so hard that Eddy was crushed between the door and the wall.

Eddy wanted to start a fight with Kevin when he saw Edd just sitting on Ed's bed, staring in front of him.

"Hey Sock head, having fun with the staring contest with the wall?" grinned Eddy.

Edd didn't react and just kept staring. Eddy came closer to Edd. "Double D?" said Eddy worried.

Eddy could hear a growl escaping from his friend before Edd jumped up and attacked him. Eddy screamed. Kevin grabbed his bat and hit Edd hard enough to make the werewolf fall down. "Let's go!" he yelled, grabbing Eddy with his collar of his shirt and ran out of the room.

They closed the door just in time as Edd attacked them again, making him crash against the door. Edd attacked the door once again, before giving them a angry growl.

Kevin and Eddy stared at each other in shock. "What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Eddy.

"I don't know, but I'm going to warn the others." Said Kevin as he stood up and ran upstairs. Eddy sighed and looked at the door where he just was attacked by a monster and not his friend.

oOoOoOo

The next day, Ed slowly opened his eyes as he finally woke up. He looked around to see Eddy standing in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, monobrow" grinned Eddy.

"Was I death then, Eddy?" asked Ed confused.

Eddy just smiled and shook his head. "Eddy?"

"Yeah, Lumy?"

"Did I hurt someone last night?"

Eddy swallowed and looked away. Should he tell his friend that he once again has bitten Double D again? Or should he lie?

"Hiya Rolf!" greeted Ed happy like always when the son of a Sheppard came in.

"Hello to you too, not so smart Ed boy."

Ed just smiled at Rolf. Turning back to Eddy and asked; "Where's Double D, Eddy?"

"He's in your room."

"What is he doing there?" asked Ed confused as he doesn't remember what they had done last night for a moment.

"Well, why don't we go and look?"

"Okay!" beamed Ed happily and jumped up from the sofa.

Eddy was about to follow Ed, when he was stopped by Rolf. "Big mouth Ed boy, why didn't you say anything about brainy Ed boy being injured by long neck Ed boy?"

"Beats me." Eddy said coldly.

oOoOo

Ed skipped happily downstairs when Kevin jumped up and was ready to knock somebody out. "It wasn't me! It's was me, Kevin!" yelled Ed in fear, holding both hands up.

"Knock it off, boxhead." Said Eddy as he came downstairs. "Does he look like a dangerous werewolf who wants to kill you? I don't think so!"

Kevin gritted his teeth as Eddy held Ed's face closely to Kevin. "Dorks." Kevin said in defense before going back upstairs, leaving the two Ed boys alone.

Eddy opened Ed's bedroom door, to see Edd sleeping on Ed's bed. Both Eds grinned at each other before jumping on Edd, yelling; "Dog Pile!"

Edd immediately woke up and laughed as the other Eds started to tickle him. "Stop! Please stop! I'm begging you!" laughed Edd.

"You call that begging? Come on I know you can do better than that! Right Ed?"

Ed just laughed and started to tickle Edd some more. Edd screamed and kept on laughing until Ed accidently poked in Edd's wound. Edd immediately grabbed the wound, making Ed look worry.

Ed pulled the torn shirt up and saw the wounds Edd had. Ed gasped and got watery eyes. "It's okay, Ed." Smiled Edd.

Ed grabbed Double D into a hug, saying he was sorry the whole time. Double D tried to calm Ed down as he looked at Eddy for support.

oOoOo

After a while, the Eds were enjoying some good breakfast after Double was allowed to take a show at Sarah's shower.

The tree where talking about the next scam they could do and what happened in the woods with the Urban Rangers. Sarah who was watching the Eds with Jimmy started to get frustrated, until she couldn't take it no more.

"Would you three stop talking like nothing happened last night?" Screamed Sarah at the Eds.

"Geez, we can hear you too without the screaming loud mouth! Besides, what do you care?" said Eddy.

"It's annoy me! That's what I care about!"

"Then go and sit somewhere else!"

"I've promised the others to watch you three!"

"Since when do you take orders from shovel shin?"

"Eddy please." Said Double D, laying a hand on Eddy shoulder, before turning to Sarah. "We talk about other stuff, because we want to set our minds on something else for now. Me and Ed know we have to talk about it when the others are back. For now, please let us talk like normal kids and not as convicts."

Sarah looked at Double D, only understanding half of what he said, but left the kitchen.

oOoOo

Please do not kill me for the misspells and grammars. It's hard for me too writing without my beloved Van Dale. For those don't know what Van Dale is, it's a famous wordbook in Benelux. Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this second chapter. I hope I didn't went out of character. If any of you do see grammars or stuff, please contact me.


End file.
